Wolfblood the predacon
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What will happen when a wolf predacon gets taken away from her pack and sees her own dad murdered will she be rescued by a certain prime follows TV series until end.I do not own transformers.
1. Chapter 1

I blinked my eyes open to see the lovely sunlight I stretched and started walking out I suddenly saw my family awake so I joined them transforming into my wolf side and lapping up the sweet energon. Oh sorry of course you don't know who or what I am well my name is Wolfblood I know not the best but oh well. Anyway I am known as a predacon I can transform into a metal wolf my coulers stay the same red and black and that is the same for my bi-pedel mode but the shocking thing is my optics are different colours one is light blue whereas my other is dark red. I was on 4 earth years when my life got ruined but also changed for the better. I'll start from the begging.

I had just finished eating when I had to go watch my dad hunt a.k.a smelling for raw energon anyway I watched intently and after half an hour of nothing my dads began twitching and he began sniffing the air he then lowered to the floor I followed his lead but I soon learned why he was doing it. I suddenly saw a group of decepticon droids go past I stayed silent but my dad learched at them ripping them to sherds but one snuck up on him and stabbed a gun knife in his chest. I watched horrified as my dads body fell limp and fell to the ground I began whimpering and shaking as I saw a tall grey mech walk closer to my hiding place I suddenly felt his cold hard servo roughly grab my body and hold me at optic height.

"Well, well a predacon sparkling what should we do with you?" I shook even more but he then turned and carried me through a groundbridge away from my mum my brother and my entire life.

As I reopened my eyes I saw I was on a giant metal table and was chained up to the back wall. I tried to fight against the bonds but they were to tight so I lakes back down and let bitter energon tears fall down my face hoping I wouldn't die here.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two years since the decepticons have taken my dad and my freedom away from me but I still remain strong I am turning six today but with everyday comes a new mark my arm is still broken from Starscream. Anyway today I was sitting in my cell awaiting my tests for that day when Starscream and a group of droids come in they lead me to a room which I have never seen so I become scared slightly but I keep walking. As I entered the groundbridge I saw that I had been lead out to the wilderness I looked around confused at this different location. I turned back to Starscream and the droids advance on me Starscream suddenly landed a punch in my stomach whilst the droids began kicking me they kept on doing the punching, scratching and kicking until my arm had fully broke again my mouth had energon dripping down and I had cuts all over.

I began seeing darkness beginning to cloud my vision my body had began to shake with pain but before I fell unconscious I felt them stop and a few minutes later flee but not after they had left I felt a small servo touch my arm then Al I could see was darkness.

Optimas's P.O.V

It was a chilly morning when I had awoke but not long after we received 5 life one very faint signals coming from the woods not to far from Jasper we immediately set out only to see Starscream and a group of droids kicking and hitting a shaking red and black object. I unfurled my blaster and aimed it at Starscream saying.

"Starscream stand down" of course I knew he wouldn't but after a very quick battle Arced walked up to the shivering object and placed her servo on it to suddenly gasp that drew my attention. I quickly walked towards it to see a red and black sparkling femme it was so young it must of only been 6 years old poor thing. I gently picked her up trying not to let anymore energon too escape I then held the poor girl close to my spark so she could be soothed we quickly then carried her through the groundbridge and into the medbay.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimas's P.O.V

I gently placed the small femme on the medbay table and moved everyone out so Rachet could work quickly and with no inturptions. After what seemed like hours Rachet came outside and just stood there with a grave face on. He finally said.

"I did the best I could poor thing."

"What was wrong with her?" Bee chirped in.

"She had a broken right arm which is now in a sling she also has many cuts and she is very malnourished but the worst thing that I had found was that she has signs of very tramatic …well torturing" we all stood gobsmaked until Arcee stated.

"But she's only a sparkling"

"When do you think she will wake up?" Bulkhead asked.

"It could be a few hours 3 at the most but whilst I was checking for blindness I noticed something very confusing"

"What did you find Rachet?" I asked.

"Well she had one optic that like all of ours but the other one was like the decepticons colour optic" we all stood in shock when we found out the news.

~3hours later Wolfblood P.O.V~

I blinked my optics open only for a blinding light to make me shut my eyes back shut. I slowly sat up and noticed that I was one all fixed up and two I was in a completely different place. I soon became worried and my emotions would transform me into my wolf side when all of a sudden a tall red and white mech walked in I was scared at first but he gently calmed me down. After he calmed me down he called in some more Autobots I'm guessing after everyone was in the tallest blue and red mech spoke up.

"What is your name young one?"

"W-Wolfblood sir" I stammered he gently smiled at me and said.

"Do not be scared Wolfblood we will not harm you my name is Optimas prime and this is my team Bulkhead,Bumblebee,Rachet and you know where your family is Wolfblood?" I shuck my head and replied.

"My dad was killed protecting me and I have no idea where my mum and brother are" he nodded his head and said back to me.

"Then you are more then welcome to stay here" I lifted my head up and yes I was shocked but I just thanked him and asked.

"So in a way you are my adopted family?"

"Yes Wolfblood in a way we are" I soon became tiered and my wolf side made me transform and curl up on the medbay berth and finally have a good nights sleep.


	4. darkness rising

I have been living with the Autobots for some months now I see them all as my family but I see most of the mechs as my uncles especially uncle cliff but I mostly see Optimas as my Sire. Anyway I'm still very jumpy and shy around new comers but none has come today today I was sitting down when I heard Arcee start talking to uncle Cliff.

"Mess with bull"

"And you get the horns" Arcee finished I walked over to their voices and listened intently when I heard uncle Cliff say.

"Oh scrap" I then heard explosions but I just thought it was cliff blowing up the Decepticons. Later that day I was walking up to the group and I hate to admit it but I evesdropped on the conversation and heard what I had always feared Uncle Cliff had been killed. I kept it together and snuck back to my room. After about an hour I walked back outside to see 3 humans I am not always that scared but seeing only a few months ago I was nearly killed I do have some resoning. I quickly edged to Sire who soothingly scratched my ear.

One with black hair with neon pink streaks ran up to me and said.

"Who are you? What do you transform into? Do you live here?" I became nervous and hide more behind Sire. He saw my worriedness and looker back to the girl.

"Its okay Wolfblood their not going to hurt you" I edged to them and said.

"Hello" I whispered but only a few minutes later Sire and the rest had to go and take out Megatron. I still stayed away but one of the smallest humans with spiky brown hair walked up to me with his rucksack. I became scared and began shacking but he calmed me down quite quickly. He then opened his green backpack and pulled out a small cream coloured teddy bear it was worn out but it was still clean he then gave me the bear saying.

"Here when I was young and was scared this calmed me down you can keep it" I smiled and replied.

"Thank you"


	5. masters and students

One thing you should know about predacons are that once they reach the earth age of 17 they age slower anyway today I am allowed to choose my car form. My Sire had let me outside to find my car form I finally found a perfect car I quickly scanned the car and transformed. I had chosen a Porsche it is black all over but with red flames running down from the hood of me to my first door.

I ran through the groundbridge and saw that the children where doing some sort of selections of projects. But they were all under charge of by Rachet I watched and smiled and walked up to Arcee and asked.

"Hey where's Sire?"

"Oh him and Bee went to stop someone called Skyquake they should be back soon" just as she says that the groundbridge opened up and Bee and Sire came out. Bee came up to me and chirped.

"So what did you choose?"

"Why don't be go and race my new form and you'll see what I choose"

"Okay then" we then stepped outside and I transformed with Bee saying.

"Nice choose"

"Thanks Bee" we then raced for 2 hours until I was called back inside.


	6. con job

A/N sorry but I'm skipping Scrapheap episode

I am now turning 20 and also today a mech called Wheeljack is coming today and just when I heard his voice I thought he sounded cute. So when I saw a tallish red,green and white I almost swooned at his looks in my eyes he was kinda cute. I shuck this fought from my head and went to talk to Raf but I soon heard a voice coming from behind me.

"So who are you?" I turned to see Wheeljack.

"My name is Wolfblood but my friends call me Wolfy"

"Well that is a lovely name for a lovely femme" I could hear my cooling fans kick in but luickily it was silent. I then went to help Rachet fix the groundbridge but later I saw Uncle Bulk become very unsure so I went upo to the group and when Wheeljack said.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?"

"Oh I was just telling the guys about us at the battle of Darkmount pass" Bulk replied.

"Quite a story" Wheeljack replied.

"Sure is tell it"

"Fine bulk if you want to live in the past we were trapped between the smelting pit and a decepticon patrol we then used their backsides as stepping stones is that how it went"

"Yeah that's exactly how it went" Wheeljack had a smug look on his face."Except for one thing" his face changed to a shock. "I wasn't there I had already joined up with Optimas but you would know that if you hadn't just opened up Jacky's personal record"

"Bulk what does that have to do with-" Miko asked before 'Wheeljack' grabbed one of his sword and wrapped his arm around my waist pinning my arms to my side and placed his sword on my neck just above my fuel line.

"Stay back or I'll slit the femmes throut" he then activated the groundbridge and dragged me closer to it but before he could enter he got knocked down dropping me on the floor after Uncle Bulk had got me up I saw the real Wheeljack take care of the fake one.

I wasn't allowed to see him to his ship but before he left I walked up to him and said.

"Hey Wheeljack do you think you will come back"

"Properly besides then I can show you my charming side"


	7. sick mind

It was a normal day until Sire needed to go an see a Autobot distress signal he went with Rachet but came back with a deribale illness called Cybonic Plague. I ran up to him and held his hand worried when I saw Bee and Arcee go to the groundbridge I stood up and said.

"Can I go with you please Arcee?" She seemed to think about this until she agreed to let me go with them when we entered I went with Bee to look around when I gasped Bee ran up to me and asked.

"What is it Wolfy?" But after he saw what I saw he to gasped we ran to Arcee to her.

"What is it?" She asked she then opened the door to see…Megatron! He was hooked up to a life support system but his brain waves were spiking high. Arcee walked slowly toward Megatron with her blaster charged and ready to make the final shot ready to end his life when...

"WAIT!" Rachet yelled in all our com links.

"what is it and make it fast" Arcee ordered.

"Megatron could be Optimas's only chance to live" Arcee turned off her blaster and when she and Rachet were talking I kept an optic on the door the last thing I want is Screamy to come in here. When I heard Arcee talking to Rachet about some kind of psychic link and she defidently did not want to do it and Bee seemed like he would do it but before he could say he would do it I said.

"I'll do it" Arcee looked at me a bit shocked that I of all femmes offered but she finally nodded her head and got Megatron hooked up and then walked to me and Bee who were hidden under this shelter underneath the floor. She hooked it up to the back of my neck and my entire world collapsed around me.

When I awoke I looked around and saw I was in Kaon the Decepticon capital I walked a few feet ahead when Rachet spoke and said.

"Wolfblood I know you are in unknown territory but you need to hurry" as I got to the top of the steps I saw my Sire standing at the top I ran to him and yelled.

"Sire!" but he remained unresponsive

"Wolfblood that is not the real Optimas" I suddenly heard an evil laugh behind me and turned around to see a familiar grey mech. Megatron.


End file.
